


Falcon Underground

by benjaminrussell



Category: 6 Underground (2019), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell
Summary: Leia Organa is a ghost. Officially dead, she uses the freedom it gives her to lead a team of other ghosts to take down bad guys whose money or power puts them beyond the law.Going up against the ruthless international criminal Snoke leaves one of the team dead and one MIA however, and it looks like it might be the end of their resistance until a young soldier steps in...
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 19





	Falcon Underground

**Author's Note:**

> You don’t need to have watched 6 Underground to follow this.

**Rose**

“ _I planted the explosives and we're on our way out_ ,” Paige’s voice came over the comms, followed by the faint slamming of a car door. Rose shot a relieved smile at the General, thankful their on edge waiting was almost over. Well Rose was on edge, however the General looked as calm and composed as always. Then from the comms there was the distant sound of explosions, followed by Poe's gleeful cry, “ _Take that, suckers!_ ” Rose imagined Poe throwing the sports car they’d got for the mission around the corners as they fled the compound, Paige grinning in exhilaration despite hanging on for dear life. They listened with baited breath as the pair made their escape, not relaxing until they were safely away from the target’s base.

“ _Fuck! They’ve barricaded the gate!_ ” Poe swore suddenly, causing Rose’s heart to leap back into her throat. There was a few moments of indistinct noise, before Poe continued, “ _Hang on, this is going to get bumpy!_ ”

“ _They’re shooting at us!_ ” Paige cried, speech punctuated by the faint pops of said gunfire. There was a sudden creak of metal, and a few louder gunshots, probably Paige returning fire, and then several beats of silence from the comms.

“ _We’ve got company_ ,” Poe added, voice a mix of stress but also exhilaration because of course the man got his kicks from racing away from danger. Rose glanced at the General again, this time she was sure with worry very evident in her expression. Leia stepped closer and rested her hand on Rose’s shoulder, providing wordless support whilst still listening attentively to the sound coming from Rose’s laptop. As much as Rose was raring to dash outside to help her sister and Poe, she knew there was nothing they could do. They were miles away, and they had no way of getting there in time to help. Paige and Poe would have to make their own way to safety, but Rose tried to reassure herself that they were both very good at what they did, and if anyone could lose a tail in a car chase, it would be the ex-street racer.

A tense few minutes later, Paige spoke again, “ _I think we’ve lost them_.”

“ _See you back-_ ” Poe’s words were abruptly cut short by a screech of car brakes and then a horrible screeching sound that made Rose flinch away from the laptop. A beat of silence, and Rose couldn’t help herself crying out her sister’s name, “Paige!”

“Four, Six, report!” Leia demanded, tense posture betraying her concern despite sticking to their code names still. There was no reply, only some muffled sounds of movement, and then there was nothing but static. Rose desperately tried to refresh the feed, but it was useless.

“We’ve lost the connection,” She told the General, clinging onto the last dregs of her professionalism in order not to break down there and then.

“ _I’m closest; I’ll check on them_ ,” Rey’s voice came through the comms for the first time, tone leaving no room for argument.

What felt like a lifetime but was probably actually about fifteen minutes later, Rey spoke up again, this time her voice more hesitant, “ _I’ve found the car. It doesn’t look good._ ”

“What do you see, Seven?” The General asked, squeezing Rose’s hand as she spoke.

“ _It looks like they were sideswiped by something big. The car’s on its roof. Gimme a sec, let me get down to street level,_ ” Rey reported, words punctuated by an odd whooshing noise that implied she was rappelling down the side of a building. There were footsteps, some crunching glass, and then a quiet hiss of breath that couldn’t mean anything good.

“ _I’ve found Six._ ” Rose squeezed her eyes shut and clung onto Leia’s hand, trying to stop Rey’s next words by sheer force of will. A beat of silence reigned before Rey continued reluctantly, “ _She’s dead._ ” Rose couldn’t stop the tears escaping any longer, and curled in on herself, barely feeling Leia rubbing her back gently or hearing Rey report that there was no sign of Poe. Her last living family was dead, and all the years Rose had trained to save people were for nothing. Paige was gone.

**Finn**

“Boss wants to see him,” Finn told the man on guard as he mustered all his courage and stepped into the room where they were holding the prisoner. He knew an opportunity when he saw one, and he was very aware that if he didn’t take it he would soon have to cross the point of no return. A childhood in foster care had led to him joining the army at the first chance he got, and while that had been fine at first (he’d made friends - brothers and sisters even, and for the first time he’d felt like he was actually part of something; that he was doing good) it had slowly taken him down a darker path that had ended with him here and now, in a private military outfit that was becoming very apparent that was just some bad guy’s personal army. He’d managed to get away without shooting anyone on their last outing, but he knew that couldn’t last. He also knew that he couldn’t escape by himself – he’d be shot before he even made the security fence around the base, but with the help of a driver who’d almost got away from them despite the enormous kill-box setup the boss had prepared, well then he might have a chance.

“Do what I say and we can both get out of here,” Finn hissed as he unhooked the prisoner’s hands from the metal hook dangling from the ceiling, internally wincing as he realised how beaten and bloody the man looked. Gesturing for the guy to walk ahead of him, he pulled his gun out to make it look like he was escorting him for more questioning, and directed the way down the hallway, nodding at the guard as he passed again. Heading through the winding corridors, Finn took them towards the garage at a steady pace, only stopping once they reached the locked door that was the back entrance. He urged the prisoner into the little cover the doorway provided, and pulled out his keys, quickly flicking through the bunch to find the one he needed.

“Why are you helping me?” The prisoner asked, despite thankfully going along with Finn’s plan. Finn glanced up at him from inspecting the bunch of keys to reply honestly, “If I don’t get out of here soon I’m going to cross a line there’s no coming back from.” The other man held his gaze for a moment, weighing up Finn’s words, before grinning a little and saying, “You need a driver.”

“I need a driver,” Finn agreed, just as he found the key he was looking for and jammed it into the lock. He hurried across the garage to the key box, tossing the prisoner a penknife so he could free himself from the rope tying his hands together. If they were found here it wouldn’t matter whether the man was still restrained or not, because no-one would believe Finn was still escorting him to the boss, and he’d of course need to be free to drive them out of there. Finn grabbed the keys to the car closest to the exit, a black Range Rover that hopefully wouldn’t stand out _too_ much once they got away from the compound, and sprinted across the room to meet the newly freed prisoner by the vehicle. He passed over the car keys, jumped into the passenger seat and got ready to open the garage door. The other man did a quick once over of the controls, and then as he buckled himself in, glanced at Finn and introduced himself, “I’m Poe. What’s your name?”

“Finn,” Finn replied, still relishing not having to go by a serial number anymore, and couldn’t help but return Poe’s infectious smile.

“Finn. I like it,” Poe commented, starting the engine and getting ready to drive like a bat out of hell. Finn made sure his own seatbelt was securely fastened and then pressed the control for the garage door, steeling himself for the sound of gunshots as soon as the guards outside realised it wasn’t the boss in the car.

“You might need to clear us a path,” Poe warned as he gunned the engine and shot out of the garage, narrowly missing one of the guards as they went. Cracking the window, Finn stuck the barrel of the rifle out and prepared to fire as soon as anyone looked like they might try and stop them escaping. It was an awkward angle, but given that he was just trying to lay down covering fire instead of taking out anyone specifically, he made it work. They ploughed through the grounds, driving or firing at anyone who got in their way, and soon the only thing between them and freedom was the gatehouse.

“Get ready to go as soon as I’m back,” Finn told Poe as they approached, “I’ll get the gates open.” As soon as the car slowed to a halt by the gatehouse, Finn jumped out and ran for the door, gun raised ready to threaten whoever was on duty. The woman inside had seen them coming and so had radioed for help and had her own gun readied, but the confined space made it difficult to manoeuvre and so outside Finn was able to spin his rifle around and slam the butt of it down at the base of her skull. She went down like a sack of potatoes, leaving Finn free to lean inside and slam the gate open button, before darting back to the car. Thankfully Poe waited just long enough for Finn to slide in before putting his foot down and speeding away. Finn would have been disappointed but not surprised if Poe had left without him, but clearly the driver was a good man who believed in second chances.

“Is there anything else we need to worry about?” Poe asked, glancing in the rear view mirror every few seconds to check if they were being followed.

“If we can get out of sight before they manage to get any vehicles on the road, then I think we’re good,” Finn replied, craning his neck to look out the back window. A terse silence followed as they sped away, Poe concentrating on the road ahead while Finn watched out for anyone following them. Thankfully it seemed like their escape had taken everyone enough by surprise that anyone giving chase hadn’t managed to mobilise quick enough, as they were able to reach the city outskirts without any sign of being followed.

“I know somewhere we can lay low for a while,” Poe stated once they were well within the city limits, “Then I’ll ditch the car and contact my team.” A short while later they pulled into an alley and Poe turned the engine off. He hopped out of the car and then shucked his jacket off, offering it to Finn as soon as he came around to the front of the car.

“Here, wrap your gun in that so we don’t draw too much attention,” Poe told him, before gesturing to follow him, “This way.” Finn quickly wrapped his rifle in the rather nice leather jacket and hurried after Poe, down a couple of intersecting alleys before slipping through the back door of an apartment block. They hurried up a couple of floors, before Poe stopped at the door at the end of the corridor and did something to the lock that Finn couldn’t see.

“Wait here a second,” Poe said softly before quietly padding through the apartment to check it was empty.

“We’re good,” He said at normal volume thirty seconds later, beckoning Finn into the flat proper and shooting him a relieved grin.

“What is this place?” Finn asked, setting his rifle down on a table and turning slowly on the spot to inspect the room.

“A safe house my boss set up before this mission,” Poe replied, turning his back on Finn to rummage through the kitchen cupboards. He produced a packet of coffee and a first aid kit, handing the former to Finn and opening the latter himself.

“It’s black coffee only but I’m sure we could both do with the caffeine,” Poe commented as he pulled out some antiseptic wipes to start cleaning his wounds, “The coffee pot is on the side there, if you wouldn’t mind sorting it?”

“Sure,” Finn agreed, taking the coffee and skirting around Poe to find the pot, “But if you need some help let me know.” He had to fight the urge to start dealing with Poe’s wounds himself, because they might have helped each other escape but they had only just met. Poe probably didn’t want a stranger who up until an hour ago worked for the guy who interrogated him, putting his hands all over him.

“Will do, buddy,” Poe said, ripping a packet open with his teeth and unintentionally drawing Finn’s attention to his mouth. A few moments later Finn realised he was staring, and mentally slapped himself. Now that they were free he could admit to himself that Poe was indeed very good looking, but it certainly wasn’t the right time or place to show that attraction. He busied himself with making coffee instead, listening to Poe’s quiet hisses of pain for anything that might signify something more serious than just cuts and bruises.

Once Poe had tended to his injuries and they’d both had some coffee, Poe got to his feet again and said, “I’m going to dump the car and attempt to make contact with my team. You sit tight here, and I’ll come back for you once I’ve warned them I’ve got company.” He clapped his hand to Finn’s bicep and squeezed, giving him a reassuring smile.

“Thank you,” He added, voice dropping to what Finn would’ve described as ‘intimate’ if he didn’t know any better. Then he let his hand drop and headed for the door, looking back briefly when he reached it.

“I should be about an hour.”

“Good luck,” Finn replied, feeling that he should say something but not knowing what else to say. Poe slipped out of the apartment quietly, and Finn was left alone with just his rifle and his thoughts for company.

A while later he was beginning to get antsy. Poe hadn’t been gone long enough to start worrying, but Finn couldn’t help it. It felt wrong to be sat still, doing nothing, so he stood up and wandered around the small apartment, looking for something to distract himself. A glance in the bathroom mirror made him flinch – he was still in the all black uniform that they’d been made to wear, and suddenly he couldn’t wait to get out of it so he tugged the jacket off and almost threw it across the room. He couldn’t remove the rest of it without being indecent, but then he remembered that Poe’s jacket was still wrapped around the rifle. Freeing the gun, he left it on the table and shrugged the leather jacket on, returning to the bathroom once he’d done so to check his appearance, which to his relief looked a lot less militaristic with the brown and red addition. The change allowed him to settle down once more, so he returned to sitting and waiting for Poe. If he occasionally sniffed the jacket because it was strangely relaxing, well no one was around to see.

A little after Finn had begun to worry that something had happened to Poe, there was a creak of a window opening and suddenly there was a young woman glaring at him and pointing a pistol at his head.

“Who are you and what’ve you done with Poe?” She demanded, circling around the edge of the room to get between Finn and the rifle still sat on the table near the door.

“Finn, and nothing!” Finn protested, raising his hands in an attempt to prevent her shooting at him.

“That’s his jacket,” She retorted, clearly not believing him. Finn quickly weighed up his options and made a split second decision about the woman in front of him, and decided to stick with the truth. She seemed genuinely concerned about Poe, so she was probably one of his team or at least a friend. The gun in her hand swayed the likelihood toward the former, so she probably knew at least something about Poe’s mission and Finn’s ex-boss.

“We escaped from Snoke’s compound together, and he leant me his jacket. He’s gone to run an errand, so I’m waiting for him here,” Finn explained, trying to project an aura of honesty at her. She looked at him with an indecipherable expression, and appeared to be about to say something when at the same time they both heard multiple sets of footsteps rushing up the stairs outside the flat. Finn rushed to the door and peered out of the peep hole, heart sinking when he saw who was coming up the hallway.

“Snoke’s soldiers,” He reported, spinning around and looking for any other exit, “We’ve gotta go now.” The woman clearly made up her mind as she shoved her pistol in her belt and hurried for the window.

“Up the fire escape,” She told him, “Bring your gun.” Finn scooped up the rifle and darted after her, slinging it over his shoulder as he approached the window and saw how precarious the fire escape looked. He’d need both hands free. They climbed out, sliding the window shut behind them, and made their way up to the roof where Finn suddenly had the sinking feeling that he had a bunch of parkour to do in the immediate future.

“Follow my lead and we can get out of here before the soldiers even know we were here,” The woman said, before giving him a small smile and adding, “I’m Rey.”

“Rey,” Finn repeated, returning the smile, “Nice to meet you. I’m Finn.” Then his suspicion was confirmed as she took a running jump and leaped across the thankfully small gap to the next apartment block. Finn sent out a wordless plea to the universe for luck and took off after her.

**Poe**

Poe slid off the motorbike he’d stashed in the city before the mission, put his helmet on the seat, and then headed deeper into the warehouse that was currently serving as their base. He fluffed his hair up automatically, despite worrying about whatever had happened to Finn that had left the apartment with the door kicked in and the place trashed. He was fairly certain that Finn had been honest with him about wanting to escape Snoke’s clutches, which meant that one or both of them had been the target and that Finn was potentially in a lot of danger or dead already. He’d already lost one friend on this mission, and sincerely hoped it wasn’t two. Poe had driven around the city, laying a false trail in case anyone was watching, before dumping the car near the airport. Then he’d gotten a bus back into the centre, contacted Leia through their pre-arranged method (ringing an anonymous number from a pay phone, leaving a cryptic voicemail and then waiting for a call back), and gone to retrieve the motorbike, before returning to the safe house to pick up Finn. That was when he’d discovered the state of the distinctly empty apartment. At that point there was nothing to do but return to base and hope his team could track the other man down.

Entering the main room, he heard quiet voices from round the corner. He continued his approach until he could see the rest of his team, as well as another face that allowed him to finally relax – somehow Finn had made it without him.

“Poe!” Finn cried as he spotted Poe, jumping to his feet and running towards him. Poe met him halfway and fell into the tight hug of excitement and relief.

“You made it! I saw the safe house and thought the worst,” Poe confided into Finn’s shoulder.

“Rey found me just before Snoke’s men turned up,” Finn explained as he pulled back just enough to see Poe’s face. Poe grinned at him, and then commented faux casually, “You’re wearing my jacket.” Finn pulled away fully and immediately started taking it off. Poe reached out again and gripped Finn’s shoulder to stop him, saying, “Keep it. It looks good on you.” He couldn’t help biting his lip, because damn Finn did look good, and the fact that he was wearing Poe’s clothing only made it hotter.

“Thank you-” Finn started, before being interrupted by a pointed clearing of a throat. Poe tore his gaze from Finn to see Maz laughing at them, and Rey and Leia also looking amused. Chewie was as inscrutable as always and muttered something in French, while Rose was putting on a brave face but had clearly been crying. Not that Poe could blame her. Poe may have lost a friend (because he’d failed at his job, a traitorous voice in his head was saying) but Rose had lost the only family she’d had left.

“Poe. Are you ready to tell us what happened?” Leia asked when he separated from Finn and started towards the rest of the group. He could do with a shower and a change of clothes, but it could wait until after the debriefing so he nodded and took a seat, inwardly pleased when Finn sat down next to him.

“We planted the explosives successfully and made a break for it, however the exit was barricaded…”

**Rey**

Once Poe had recounted his story with Finn and herself adding their two cents when it was relevant, they all fell quiet for a few minutes, holding a unprompted vigil for Paige. Then Poe failed to stop a yawn and broke the silence, prompting Leia to shoo him off towards their temporary bedrooms.

“Go get some rest,” She told him, cutting him off before he had a chance to protest, “We’ll plan our next move in the morning.” She paused, reached out to squeeze Rose’s hand, and then said softly, “And we’ll have a funeral for Paige.” Rey wanted to pull Rose into a hug, but she could tell her friend was trying desperately hard to not break down in front of the crew, so she decided to pay her a visit once they all went off to bed. Poe seemingly reluctantly got to his feet and made to head to the back rooms, but before he’d even taken two steps he stopped again and looked at Leia.

“What about Finn? He saved my life, and he’s got knowledge of Snoke’s operation, and we have been looking for a sniper,” He said quickly, words almost tumbling over each other in his attempt to convince their leader to allow the other man to stay. Leia’s expression was inscrutable, but from her earlier interactions with Finn before Poe returned, Rey half suspected that she had already made up her mind and was just seeing how far Poe would go to try and convince her of Finn’s worth. Rey herself was all for Finn joining their team. Since she’d decided he was telling the truth about his role in Poe’s escape, she’d gotten quite attached to him too. Leia let the silence hang for a beat more, before her stoic expression morphed into a smile.

“Welcome to the resistance, Finn.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after watching Rise of Skywalker and 6 Underground in quick succession. As it didn’t all fit into the fic itself, here’s a list of everyone’s code names and roles, as well as a song from the 6 Underground soundtrack that fits each of them.
> 
> Leia – leader, 1 (White Flag by Bishop Briggs)  
> Chewie – ex Interpol, 2, only speaks French (but understands other languages) (Dig Down by Muse)  
> Maz – hit woman, 3 (Legendary by Welshy Arms)  
> Poe – driver, 4 (Bulletproof by The Score)  
> Rose – doctor, 5 (Oh No by Goodbye June)  
> Paige – explosives expert, 6 (Burn the City Down by Urbanstep and Micah Martin)  
> Rey – sky walker, 7 (The Fear by The Score)  
> Finn – soldier, 8 (Run by Awolnation)


End file.
